


Over The Hill And Away

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [129]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse asked for  Teen Wolf. Stiles, Scott, Allison and Lydia were up and coming adventurers in the land of Beacon Hills, what could possibly go wrong? (and my head went to all the wrongbadadorable places)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over The Hill And Away

Scott had his cape and Stiles had a map. Allison had a stick, and Lydia had a feather and a pale sliver of geode. They all had backpacks full of sandwiches and snacks, juice boxes and a warm hoodie each.

Scott led the way, peeking under bushes and into shallow caves in the rocks, cape fluttering behind him like a banner. Stiles climbed everything, and leap off nearly anything, his sneakers kicking up leaf litter behind him as he charged around, pointing the way.

Allison poked at things with her stick, Lydia by her side. The stone was warm in her pocket, gentle heat ebbing and easing as they worked their way in a slow spiral.

Generations of children had followed this path, but never children so young, and never, ever together as one.

Scott and Stiles and Allison and Lydia walked together as a pack and made it to the tree stump at dusk. It was huge; even holding hands, the four of them could not reach around it.

Stiles was the first to clamber onto it’s flat, inviting surface, and he helped haul the others up. They lay, heads together, feet pointing the directions of the compass, and watched the moon rise as they waited for their destiny.


End file.
